sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Juhan Levandi
)]] Name: Juhan Levandi Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: School Choir, School Newspaper, Speech and Debate, Book Club, Lingustics, Mathematics, Writing Appearance: Juhan is quite scrawny at 6’2 and 157 pounds. He has pale skin due to spending most of his free time indoors. He has blonde hair worn in a crew cut which he cuts short every week. His face is oily and is dotted with pimples, especially along his hairline. His eyes are large, round and blue while his nose is quite prominent. His lips are constantly cracked and sometimes bleeding due to his habit of biting his lips. They are also a bit thin. He has several scars along both his elbows and knees due to an accident as a child. His face is shaped oval and rather thin while his cheekbones are high and very visible, making him seem almost emaciated at times. His eyebrows are slightly thick. His teeth are a very light yellow. He has little to no chest or facial hair, but his legs and armpits are bushy. His voice is somewhat high, nasal but very strong. He speaks very fast, and uses slang a lot, although he avoids cursing as much as he can. He typically wears short sleeved shirts of any variety and color along with jeans. During particularly hot days, he wears knee-length shorts instead of jeans. Whenever it’s winter, he wears a thick hoodie over his shirt. He usually wears a blue Rolex digital watch on his right wrist along with Skechers sneakers. His jeans are usually quite wide and paired with a black belt placed firmly around his waist. He also wears earphones connected to an iPod in his pocket as much as possible. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing knee-length khaki shorts with a green T-shirt depicting Bart Simpson wearing punk clothes on a skateboard. He had his blue watch on his right wrist but didn’t have his belt with him. Instead of wearing earphones, he was wearing Bose headphones which were a gift from his older sister due to his recent birthday. Biography: Juhan Levandi was born in Seattle, Washington on June 1, 1995. He was the second child of Laine Levandi (born Eenpalu) and Jaagup Levandi, their first being Kaisa. Jaagup was a journalist in Estonia working for the local newspaper Järva Teataja. After working for 5 years at Järva Teataja, Jaagup quit his job in order to pursue a position in the national newspaper Eesti Päavaleht. He got accepted and moved to Talinn. After 4 years, he became a foreign correspondent and moved to Seattle. There, he met Laine Eenpalu, an Estonian-American journalist for the Seattle Post-Intelligencer when they were both working on stories related to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. After dating for 4 years, they finally got married in 1993 and had their first child, Kaisa. When Kaisa was born, Laine quit her job in order to spend more time with her. Once Juhan was born, his parents showered him with attention, causing Kaisa to become jealous. She soon grew to dislike Juhan and would often ignore him. Despite this, Juhan still looked up to his sister and admired her. At the age of 2, Jaagup moved back to Estonia due to his job. This caused a strain on both Laine and Kaisa, but not Juhan since he never developed much of a relationship with him. As a result, he never had a father figure in his life and became more effeminate. He also became very dependent on his mother. Despite the burden suddenly placed on Laine, having to raise two children by herself now, she still strived to be a great parent for them. She constantly gave them treats and always tried listening to their problems. When Juhan was 5, he started developing nychtophobia, otherwise known as fear of the dark, after several nightmares. His mother tried many different methods such as making him sleep in his own room, convincing him there’s nothing to be afraid of, having nightmares, giving him a nightlight and so on. Unfortunately, none of them worked. His phobia ended up persisting up until now, a secret only his family knows of. When he entered kindergarten, he became known for his temper. His teachers constantly met with his mother. She started taking action and sent Juhan to therapy. He hated going to therapy, so he started biting his lips and throwing more tantrums. His mother struggled during this period, and frequently tried to teach him to calm down and become more of a pacifist. After 5 months, he started responding and improved his behavior. By the time he was about to enter first grade, he had become quite placid and polite and was able to control his temper. During elementary school, he started gaining an interest in linguistics and mathematics. He became an avid reader of both fiction and non-fiction books and the library soon became his main hangout whenever he had any free time. He also started becoming fascinated with numbers and started excelling in mathematics. By the time he entered 5th grade, he had become one of the top students in his batch. He was known for always being willing to help out others with schoolwork and had gained some friends as a result of that. In addition, he inherited his mother's journalistic nature. He soon became very interested in current events and watched the news as often as kids his age would watch cartoons. He also started asking more questions, wanting to learn more about the world. At age 11, he went with his family to visit his uncle in Spokane. While walking around his uncle's neighborhood, they came across this steep hill. While going down, he lost his footing and tumbled down the hill, causing multiple abrasions on his elbows and knees. They eventually became permanent scars. The low point of his life came during middle school. While Juhan had never been a popular student, he quickly became an outcast in 6th and 7th grade. Most of his friends had either moved to different schools or drifted off to different social circles, leaving him as a loner. After accidentally tripping one of the more popular people near the beginning of 6th grade, he became a target of many bullies, who made sure to single him out and ridicule him for any reason they could find. While he was very dissatisfied with this, he tried his best not to show them they were getting to him and adapted to life as a loner. This continued on through most of middle school. As his social life slowly deteriorated, his affinity for reading and math grew. He continued to spend his free time in the library, absorbing himself in the countless textbooks and novels available there. He managed to maintain his superb grades for the rest of middle school. He also began to write. He'd write fictional stories about varied topics, ranging from short love stories to post-apocalyptic epics. Meanwhile, he started getting closer to Kaisa. In the middle of 8th grade, he realized that he needed to change his situation and make new friends. So he sought help from her, always seeing her as a quite sociable girl. She started teaching him how to act in public and how to make new friends. By the time he graduated middle school, his situation had improved as he managed to join a circle of friends. At high school, he started gaining an interest in music. He soon started indulging himself in most genres of music, from mainstream pop to hard rock and techno. After finding out how much he enjoyed singing, he decided to audition for choir and passed. He's become a very enthusiastic member, never missing an audition. He also joined the school newspaper, being a very fitting club for him considering his dream job. He spends a lot of time writing and editing articles in his spare time. Having recently developed an interest in politics, he joined the debate club. He only considers it a small pastime compared to his other activities. He joined the book club, wanting to find other people who shared his interest in books. His grades are usually As, although he's obtained grades as low as C in subjects he isn't fond of. His favorite subjects are Mathematics, French, Music, Chinese and English. His least favorite subjects are PE and Science. He usually finds Science to be quite monotonous compared to other subjects while with PE, he has difficulty completing most physical tasks and is often humiliated there. Juhan grew up in an irreligious household and as such, has no interest in any form of religion. He is quite tolerable of the religious belief of his classmates however. Nowadays, Juhan is a friendly and optimistic person, and is quite different from the introvert he used to be in middle school. He is very content with his friends, although he doesn't get to spend much time with them due to his multiple extracurricular activities, something which slightly annoys him. At home, he studiously reviews in order to guarantee his future as a journalist. As a result, he rarely goes out of his house and only hangs out with his friends on the rarest of occasions. He prefers to find the good side in everyone, and tries as much as possible to avoid taking sides in an argument. While Juhan still tries to help his fellow classmates as much as possible, when it comes to bullying, he prefers being a bystander, scared to repeat the same situation he went through in middle school. If confronted with any favors, he'll comply immediately, being scared to make any enemies or make anyone angry. When it comes to personal arguments or disagreements, he doesn't deal with it well and tears himself up about it. He tries to avoid going into the spotlight as much as possible, scared of humiliating himself in front of his peers. He has gotten accepted into the Washington State University in Pullman and is going to take a course in Journalism & Media Production to become a journalist. While he is a bit worried about being 200 miles from Seattle, he is still very excited, knowing that he has a real chance at getting his dream job now. Advantages: His nice demeanor and his presence is multiple clubs will make it rather easy for him to get allies, especially among the academic community. He could also become a good mediator, seeing that he prefers to find the good side in everyone. Disadvantages: His lack of physical strength will definitely prove to be an obstacle for him. In addition, he would be quite vulnerable during the night due to his fear of the dark, making him paranoid and cowardly. It would be very easy to take advantage of him since he easily complies with any favors given to him. Designated Number: Male student No. 045 --- Designated Weapon: Party Bag (contains a noisemaker, party hat, two single-serving bags of candy, and a Hotwheels car) Conclusion: Hey when he dies, I call dibs on the car, okay? I collect those. -Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by Maraoone. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Maraoone Kills: None Killed By: Mirabella Strong Collected Weapons: Party Bag (contains a noisemaker, party hat, two single-serving bags of candy, and a Hotwheels car) (designated weapon) Allies: Francis St. Ledger, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Megan Emerson, Mirabella Strong, Ian Williams Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Juhan, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Wiping All Out *Quixotic V5: *Despair *The Real Folk Blues *The two people in the distance were Paulo and Becca *Mischief Managed *Sleeper Cell *Tell No Tales *So, How Was Your Day? *And I'm Not Sleeping Now *Intermission *Glass *A Manic Depressive Named Laughing Boy *Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Juhan Levandi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I think that Juhan is really great just as an example of how massively his handler improved over the course of V5 (and TV2, which was happening on Mini at the same time, but I'll get into that on the Mini wiki). Just compare his death thread to Carmina's and you'll see what I mean. He got off to an okay start in his opening thread with Francis and Takeshi , but soon after he got swept up in the V5 escape plot and got unceremoniously swept into the background in most of that group's large joint posts. Getting shunted out of focus a second time and moved to the Sleeper Cell group saved him from having this be his final fate, but he, Ian , and Takeshi really just drifted for a while and felt like they were looking for a purpose with little success. Juhan really came into his own after Ian's fight with Alda and his departure from the group, and Maraoone managed to pull off his last two threads in a big way. His interactions with Maynard are great, and of the deaths that occurred in his final thread, Juhan's was my favorite. If he'd been able to get that momentum up earlier on, he probably could be one of V5's must-reads, but as it was he got a nice strong send-off. - backslash Category:V5 Students